That was then, this is now
by Hunter of Artemis 140
Summary: He faked his death to get away from his problems in his life. He promised himself to never tell anybody about his past and to…. never fall in love again. He thought everything was going to turn out great, but then someone finds him and his life gets much worse than his past.
1. Chapter 1

**That was then, this is now**

**Percy's POV**

I fell down on the carpet floor crying out in pain. Gabe, my stepfather was standing above me getting ready to beat me up with a…belt. He then smacked me on the back with it. I started to cry from the top of my lungs. I tried to get away, but he had me down every second I tried. The more I cried out, the more he started to hit me harder and harder. He didn't stop until there was a knock on the front door. He picked me up and carried me on his back. He took me into my room and threw me across my bed.

"Be quit or I'll come back for you." He whispered. I nodded. He walked away cursing under his breath. I then wiped the hot tears that were falling from my cheek. Slowly, I touched my back with my hand.

"AHHHHHHH!" I cried out. My hand was bloody red from the beating. I took a deep breath to calm me down. The door then flew open. Gabe came in with an angry face.

"Don't come out until I say so." He whispered. Before I could reply he threw some clothes on the bed next to me.

"Tomorrow you will wake up and go to work at 6:00am" he shrugged.

"I have the day off at work though." I explained. He just started at me in shock. His black dark eyes were giving me the creeps. His face was as ugly as always.

"Don't worry, I called your boss at work and told him that you will be going to work tomorrow." He smiled at me evilly. He then left without a word. I slowly checked the time…5:36p.m. I then heard music coming from the living room. I then realized that Gabe was having a party with some of his friends. I then started to think to myself "_why can't you just run away? I mean, he isn't your real father. _I decided not to though. If I did where would I live? Who is going to take care of me? When am I going to find an education? All these other questions came to me rapidly. I then fell asleep.

The next morning I found myself covered in blood. My room smelled like the dead and I almost wanted to throw up. I went into the bathroom to take a quick bath. When I got in the tub, my back started to burn like hell. When finished I took a good long look at me at the mirror. I had some bruises that covered my whole entire left side of my cheek. I had a deep cut on my arm that was still gushing out blood. Things just can't get any worse. I picked up the covers of my bed, they all had blood stains. I slowly put on my work uniform. Then I picked up my phone and went out the room. As I walked down the stairs the smell of alcohol filled the room. I saw Gabe on the couch in a weird position with this other girl I don't even know. I walked towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. I took out leftover spaghetti and heated it up in the microwave. I then caught something on the table. A wallet. And guess who it belonged to….none other than Gabe. I snatched it up and hid it in my pocket. I ignore the rest of the people in the room and hopped into my car. My phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"I whispered.

"Percy, where are you?" It was Nico.

"I'm heading to work." I responded.

"Perce, Rachel has been asking for you! Oh, and I thought you had the day of today."

"No, I was just lying about it."

"Okkaaayyy...but really, go to Rachel's house she was waiting for you since last night!" I then remembered that I had promised my friends that I was going to meet them at the movie theater.

"I'm sorry that I turn you guys down. I was busy yesterday; I had to catch up on some things."

"Percy, let me tell you something. Ever since your mom passed away, you've been acting a little strange. Is everything okay? Because if something is wrong, you could tell us were your friends." I knew better then to tell them about Gabe. He would kill me if I ever told anyone especially the cops.

"Nico, I'm alright. I just had to help Gabe on something." I lied. There was a silence on the line.

"Okay, then see you later today?" he said.

"Sure." I declared.

When I got to Rachel's house I saw her waiting for me on the steps of her house. She was wearing a hot pink shirt with some dark jeans. Her hair was in curls and she had away toooo much makeup! When she saw me pull up, her face was in shock. She ran up to me.

"Percy, what in hell happen to you?" she touched my cheek.

"Nothing, I just got hit in the face with some rock." I lied. She started at me for a few moments deciding whether to believe my story.

"Okay, but who hit you?" she questioned. My heart started to beat faster and faster. I was speechless.

"People…Kids…ummm….I…mean." I couldn't think on what else to say. Then out of nowhere I said…

"There were these kids playing hit Bob with a rock." Rachel looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Hit Bob with a rock?" she snorted. "What kind of a game is that?" she added.

"Welll, it's like tag, but the person that is it….is named Bob…and the other players get to hit Bob with a rock. I was walking to a neighbor's house to ask for butter then all of the sudden I got hit with a rock." I explained. I just made that up, but I still hope that she falls for it.

"Okay, but please be careful next time." She leaned up and kissed me. We were like that for the last 3 minutes. I then pulled away and whispered in her ear…

"I have to go to work now." She smiled at me and nodded. I went towards my car. I waved at her goodbye then lift.

_Line Break…._

"Grover!"

No answer.

"Grover!"

Still no answer.

"GROVER!"

No answer.

Great, he's asleep. I walked over to him and pushed him off his bed. He got up very fast.

"Dude, Percy what was that for?" he went up to me and smacked me on my back. I cried out when he did. Grover looked at me awkwardly…

"Percy, you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." I sat on his bed trying not to shout at him. My back still hurt and wouldn't get cured.

"Ummmm, Percy…" he whispered. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Ummm…were getting late." I nodded and told him to go ahead without me.

"I'll catch up, I promise." He tried to protest, but just nodded. We were going to a party this night. When my back started to cure I called Rachel. No answer. I tried again. And still no answer. I then started to worry. I got up and drove to her house.

_ 20 minutes later…._

When I got there I saw lots of people on the front yard….a party? I asked myself. I got out and saw no sign of Rachel. I then asked one of her friends. They all said that she was upstairs in her room. When I lift I heard one of them say…

"Rachel can't run from trouble, there ain't no place that far." What did that mean? I asked myself. As I walked upstairs this girl younger than me tried to kiss me full lip! Guess she is drunk. When I got to her front door I turned the knob and saw her with….Nico. I dropped instantly. They were kissing and touching each other. Nico was only in his boxers and as for Rachael..she had nothing! Nico then saw me. He stopped, Rachel looked at him in concern then turned towards me. Their eyes were wide open like mine. Rachel then hid her body with a blanket.

"Nico?" I whispered.

"Percy….this- " I cut him of.

"Why is my best friend and girlfriend making out?"-my voice stared to rise-" Nico why are you doing this to me?!"

"Percy, it's not Nico's fault!" Rachel said.

"You know what?" I walked towards Nico and punched him in the face. He fell on the ground. I started to kick him on his chest as hard as I can. Rachel then threw something behind my head. I cried out in pain. Rachel wrapped the blanket around her body and helped Nico out.

"I hate two faced people. It's hard to decide which face to slap first." I yelled.

Nico then punched me. That's when we lost our friendship. We kept on hitting and punching each other. I then started to choke him. I then stopped myself…he is my friend…I'm not a killer. I then set him free then whispered…

"I don't have time for you stupid people." I then left.

I decided to go home and steal Gabe's famous drinks. I didn't take my car….I walked home instead. When I got there I went down the basement and took a whole box of alcohol. I know that I'm young, but I always drink when I have stress problems. I walked to the park. It was dark so dark that I couldn't even see anything. I sat on a porch and popped open a bottle. I took a sip. Not enough, my mind told me. So then I started to gulp the whole thing. I then started to cough and choke, but did I care? No! Why would I care? I mean nobody wants me around except Grover!

"Somethin up kid?" I jumped and saw a tall man with a blue suit. He had brown hair and his face was bruised up like mine.

"Nothin up." I whispered. He sat next to me and asked…

"Could I have a bottle?" I nodded. He took one and chunked the whole entire liquid. I wonder if he has problems.

"Why is a kid like you, out here all alone?" he questioned.

"I had a problem. My so called girlfriend cheated on me with a friend of mine." I took another sip.

"Kids these days….they never learns do they?" he spoke out. I looked at him. He looked like a nice guy.

"How old are you anyways?" he added.

"I'm 13." He just shook his head.

"You know it's illegal for kids your age to be drinkin." I just ignored him.

"Why, are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I guess the same as you. Today was my friend's birthday…and I found out that my wife cheated on me for my brother." I felt bad for him. He took another sip.

"I mean, don't you just wish that you could just run away and make start a new life?" he added. I looked at him and just nodded.

"Yes, I always think about that." He was about to say something else, but then a car came driving right at the corner of the park.

"It's the cops." I whispered. I looked beside me and saw him nowhere in sight. Strange. I picked up the box and ran.

I was walking into the streets with a box full of alcohol. I was about to through the box into the garbage can…

"Stop!" I then stopped I turned around and saw the police. How do they do that?

"Drop the box and put your hands up!" do they think that I was a criminal? I mean, I'm a kid, But I did what I was told.

"Who are your parents?" the man said.

"I only have a stepfather." He nodded and handcuffed me.

"Get in the car." He added.

_Line break._

"I told you if you ever get in trouble with the cops I'll kill you!" screamed Gabe. I was prepared for the worst. He took hold of me and started to choke me. I couldn't stand it anymore, I then bit him very hard on his arm that I even tasted blood in my mouth. He let go and I went to the front door. I ran away. I went running to Gabe's car and drove off.

**Not as good, but i tried, Review! PM for any questions. I'll try to make the next chapter better! My second story...so...REVIEW! And no flames! Sorrry for the grammer and spelling!**

**-140 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

That was then, this is now.

Percy's POV

I stopped the car at the corner of the road. I laid my head on the wheel trying hard not cry. When you're a guy you got to suck it all up and just go through the pain, but sometimes fight for your rights. I then felt a cold shiver go through my body. When I cooled off, I started the car engine. I decided to take the car for a ride around the town. I learned how to drive when I was only 11 years old. Why? Well, I was at the store with my mom and with Gabe. When it was time to go home, Gabe told me to drive. My mom said that I was too young, but Gabe just told her to shut up. I told him that I didn't want to. He slapped me and told me

"Do it! I mean, you have an opportunity boy!"

Since that day, Gabe always told me to drive him everywhere. I hate him. I wish he was dead. Why did my mom marry him? No clue, but I do know something….my mom made a horrible mistake. I looked at the time...it was 12:23am. My eye sight started to get blurry and I felt like throwing up at that moment. Maybe I drank too much. Then minutes pasted slowly. I was still a little dizzy. My phone started to ring.

"Heeellloo!?" I whispered.

"Percy? Is that you?" It took me a long time to figure out who it was.

"Thalia? What up cuz?" I chuckled. I was still focused on the road trying not to throw up in the car.

"Percy, are you okay!?" Thalia pointed out. All I did was snort.

"I'm better than okay, why are you callin me at this time of night?" I sneezed.

"Percy, where are you? Did Gabe try to beat you up again?" she then started to panic.

"Thals, you have to stop worrin your ass off! I mean, he did beat me up, but not as hard. I think he was tooooo chicken to hit me hard!" that's when I laughed very hard that tears started to form. I then added...

"And to the answer to your question is that I'm driving around town."

"PERCY, STOP THE CAR NOW!" she commanded with a scream. Did I listen to her? No way.

"Thals stop nerve-rackin, for crying out loud!" I bawled. This time I wasn't focused on the road. I was focused on the red and blue lights that were flashing from behind the car.

"Percy, are…are..you drunk!?" she snapped.

"Thalia, right now it's not a good time for this conversation….." I concluded.

"Percy, what are you talking about." she questioned.

"Well, as you can see..ohhh right, you can't see what's happening….ahahaah..silly me..-"

"I'm not joking with you! What is happening!" she yelled.

"Jeez, you're in an awful mood today." I could still see the lights flashing. They were coming closer and closer.

"Well, the police are right behind me! Those guys never rest!" I announced with a wide grin.

"Percy, whatever you do don't do anything stupid! And stop the car!" she continued.

"Bye Cuz, I have to go!" then I hung up and drove faster. I could hear the police car.

"Stop! In the name of the law!" they hollered. I rolled down the window and shouted out…

"Isn't that line old already?" I then got back into my seat and drove a little faster. I then remembered what the man in the blue suit had said…

_"I mean, don't you just wish that you could just run away and start a new life?"_

That line. That line made me think….what if I just disappear and start a new life? Then I had a plan. I took the risk, but it's worth it. I closed my eyes and let go of the wheel. Then everything went black.

Thalia's POV

"Percy, whatever you do don't do anything stupid! And stop the car!" I continued.

"Bye Cuz, I have to go!" then he hung up on me.

"Thalia, sweetie, are you okay?" my mom whispered. I just stood there. Tears were forming. My mom came up to me and hugged me.

"It's Percy, he's in trouble…again." I muttered. I cried on my mom's shoulder. She whispered in my ear…

"Don't worry; he knows that you really care for him. He'll listen to you." I knew Percy since we were kids. He would always be smiling and laughing. He is my cousin. He has a rough life time. He always would be there sticking up to me. I would be there if his stepdad beat him up. I went towards my room shivering in fear about what will happen to Percy. When I got to my room Annabeth my long time friend started at me.

"Thalia, are you alright?" she whispered. I nodded and went up to her for a hug.

"My cousin, I mean, he irritates me most of the time, but I still look up for him." I informed. I met Annabeth when I was 5 years old. Percy and Annabeth were definitely like the same person. She was here for a sleep over.

"Isn't he the guy named…Percy?" she questioned, I nodded and let go of her.

I was about to say something to her, but then my mom screamed…

"Thalia! We have to go to Montana!" I jumped when she screamed. Annabeth and I went running down the stairs. When we got there my mom was packing.

"Annabeth pack your bags I'm taking you back home. As for you Thalia, pack too there was an accident!"

"Mom, what happened?" I complained. She stopped and bent down on her knee. She laid her hand on both of my shoulders.

"Percy, had a car accident." She spoke.

Percy's POV

I woke up by the pain in my arm. I looked at it and saw flames! I tried to get up, but then I found out that I was stuck under the car. Great, why did I lose control? Then I remembered my plan. I then used all my force to struggle out of the car. When I got out I rolled on the ground trying to burn the flames out.

"Bye, fucked up life," I then turned towards my left "hello new life!" Then I walked towards the sunlight leaving everything behind that I had known.

**I still think I'm not doing good enough. Plzzz..REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Next chapter is going to be longer!**

**-140 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

That was then, this is now

Annabeth's POV

When Ms. Grace said the news Thalia just stopped and started to cry. Never had I seen her sooo hurt before. When I got into the car I called my dad…

"Hey, Annabeth! How's the sleepover?" I took a deep breath.

"I'm going home early dad." There was a silence.

"Wait, why?" I then looked at Ms. Grace.

"Here Annabeth, give me your phone, I'll tell him." I nodded. She took it and started to talk to my dad. I turned to my left and saw Thalia staring out the window with tears in her eyes. She had on a green neon shirt with some black jeans. You could say that she was the brightest in the car. As for me I was wearing my usual orange t-shirt and a pair of jean. My hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Thalia, are you sure your okay?" I asked in a low voice. She didn't respond though. She kept her eyes out the window. I then felt bad for her…if Thalia's cousin makes it alive..I would love to give him a piece of my mind, but if he doesn't...what else would I do? What happens if he does die and Thalia..changes? When Ms. Grace and my dad finished talking on the phone, Ms. Grace handed me my phone back. I grinned and took it. Minutes later we got to my home. I picked up my bags and got out of the car.

"Bye, Thalia and sorry about…you know." She turned her attention to me. We locked eyes, but all she did was smile then turned her attention back to the window.

"Bye, Annabeth and have a good night." Ms. Grace told me. I stood there on the sidewalk as I watched their car disappear into the darkness. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door feeling cold as hell. When I got inside I saw my mom cooking in the kitchen. When she saw me she wiped her hands on a towel then ran up to me.

"Is everything alright?" I was about to say that everything was alright. But, then my dad came. I knew that he was going to ask the same thing. I mean, I wasn't in the accident, right? Then why would they worry? Before my dad said anything I ran upstairs to my bedroom then locked the door shut behind me. I dropped my bags on the floor not wanting to unpack. I then lay on my bed thinking "why is this world so cruel?" I mean, there are way too much problems to handle! I fell asleep while thinking about it.

When I woke up I found myself lying on the floor instead of my bed. Great, this is classic way to start my day! I looked at the time 9:29a.m. Wow, I was sleepy last night. I got on my feet and yawn. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. Which I did.

"Annabeth"-my mom was shaking me-" Annabeth, wake up."

I sat up, shivering, gosh it was cold.

"Annabeth, are you feeling alright? It's like 3:47p.m and you hadn't waked up."

All I did was yawn.

"Now, I'm awake." She grinned and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You want something to eat because you look hungry."

"Yeah, sure I'll be right there." Then with that said she left.

After my shower, I put on some jeans and a green t-shirt. I grabbed my phone and saw that I missed 19 phone calls and messages. I scanned through them and saw that all of them were from…Thalia. I then felt so shocked. I feel like the worst friend ever! I then read all the messages and found out that…he died.

Thalia's POV

It took us a long time to go to Montana, I should say. I really felt mad at myself for ignoring Annabeth when we took her home. We were staying in a hotel for 2 days then heading back. I could just remember when we got there…

_FLASHBACK…._

_"Thalia, wake up were here."I shook my head and opened my eyes. I found myself sitting on a chair. I saw passengers getting off of the plane with their hands full with suitcases and bags. I got up and grabbed my bag and followed my mom out. I then remembered about my cousin Percy… _

_ "Mom! We have to go and see if Percy is alright!" I screamed. Why did I forget? I grabbed her hand and lead her to the exit. I told her that I wanted to go to the bathroom. She said that she'll wait for me in the lobby. When we I there my mom looked at me with tears in her eyes. _

_ "Mom, what's wrong?" she embraced me with a hug and whispered in my ear..._

_ "He's already gone." I then pushed her and shouted out…_

_ "No hhhe can't be dead! We have to go and check!" I tried to make my mom move, but all she did was cry._

_ "I had a phone call when you went to the bathroom. They…they didn't find his body and all that was left from the accident was parts of the car." She whispered trying to calm me down._

_ "Maybe they didn't search will enough!" I cried out._

_ "Thalia, the car exploded!" she yelled. I then cried on her shoulder whishing that this was all just a dream._

_ END OF FLASHBACK…. _

Now, I was sitting on the bed wearing a black dress ready to go to his funeral.

Percy's POV

_5 years later…_

"Peter, are you coming to the party next week or what?" yelled Connor. He was wearing a blue navy shirt with some jeans. I looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah, I'll meet Travis and you at 3:29pm." He agreed then went. I got up and grabbed all my stuff and went to my car. I'm a marine biologist and have my own company. Now, 19 years old. As I started the car engine I waited for Conner.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Well, I saw Katie walking with Travis and decided to flirt with her… and make him jealous…"

"OOOOOKKKKAAYYY, and did he beat you up?"

"Nah, he was going to though." He grinned. All I did was smile.

"Peter, can I ask you a question?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Why don't you ever date anyone!"-he got out a cigarette and lit it up-"I mean, I've known you for like…..ahhhh I can't remember! Since the time I met you, you never laid your eyes on a girl before!" he then spit on me.

"Maybe, because there not my kind!" I said out loud. Still paying attention to the road.

There was a silence, but then Conner said…

"Are you…GAY!" he shouted out in laughter.

"NOOOO" I screamed. Connor then sat up….

_(I want this story to be a little bit more exiting, so I recommend you all to listen to the song while reading this. It's called "IF YOU WERE GAY" by Avenue Q, but if you don't wellll…you might not get the rhythm. So plzzzzz do. If you do…skip the rest of the lines and listen to where Nick starts singing on the music video, not my story._

_**Bold: Conner**_

_ Not Bold: Percy _

"**Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)"**

"Dude, stop! I'm not Gay!" I cried out.

"**IF YOU WERE QUEER!" he started  
**

"Ah, Conner!"  
**  
"I'D STILL BE HERE,"**

"Connor, I'm trying to pay attention to the road!"  
**  
"YEAR AFTER YEAR"  
**  
"Connor!"

"**BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,"  
**  
"Argh!"

"**AND I KNOW THAT YOU"**

"What?"  
**  
"WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,"**

"I would?" I said.

**"IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"**  
**(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU." He kept on singing.**

Stop it man, I don't want to get a ticket!" I screamed.  
**  
"SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?"**

"Conner, that's GROSS!"

**"No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!" He laughed.  
**  
"I am not listening!"

**"AND HERE I'D STAY",**

"La la la la la!"  
**  
"BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY."**

"Aaaah!"  
**  
"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!"**

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!"

**"If you were gay." He smiled  
**  
"Argh!" I said in disgust. Then I lost control of the car that I almost hit 4 freakin' cars, but I reacted fast and turned. As I parked the car Connor was still laughing like crazy. I then slapped him in the head.

"Connor! You almost got us killed!" -I shouted out.-"Aren't you worried about dying for heaven's sake!"

"No!" he laughed.

I ignored him and drove to drop him off his apartment. When we got there…

"Peter, I'm sooo sorry"-he grinned-"About….you know….gay." I was about to punch him, but then he ran away. I then heard him shout..

"Bastard!"

I then drove to my apartment. When I got there I went straight towards, my bedroom. Ever since I started on this new life…I've been worrying my ass off of Thalia and Grover. I wonder what happened to them, but I'm happy for them..IF…they did move on. I knew that I was going to be happier than ever.

Now, I know better.

**Sooooo what do you think? PLZZZZZ review! If I get at least 5 reviews i would update the next chapter later on today or tomorow! **

**-140 out**


	4. Chapter 4

**That was then, this is now**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Thanks for the reviews!:)**

"So, are you coming to the party next week?" asked Silena

"Ya, but who is in charge of party?"

"Well, it's Luke's step-brother. So, it's like reunion." She said. I just nodded and looked outside the window. Silena was driving me to my apartment. I was hanging out at her place because she just broke up with another jock. She was very miserable therefore I decided to go to her apartment building. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with a yellow skirt. Her hair was all combed perfectly. She looked exactly like a celeb.

"Annabeth?" she whispered.

"What?"

"When will you find the right guy?" I looked at her and saw her smiling with delight.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, lately I've seen you….lonesome I should say. I mean your 19 years old! You're going to have to find someone to live with!" she told me.

"I…I..don't know." She just grinned at me.

"But, if you don't find the right guy…..you should live with your parents then..or maybe live on your own." She suggested.-"I mean, if you love someone you shouldn't let that person go! Maybe he was the right one, but you didn't do anything about it." She was right; I never do anything about it.

"I just feel scared, I'm never used to guys talking to me!" I replied.

"Annabeth, don't be afraid. If you do have one...I promise you that if he does something to you…I'm there and the others." Silena was the greatest friend I've ever had, but when it comes to boys….well...she gets exited for me. When we got to my apartment...

"Thanks, for the ride." I smiled as I got out of the car.

"No problem! So we'll meet Thalia and you at the party then?" I nodded and waved goodbye.

As I stepped into the building I yelled…

"Thalia! Thalia are you here!?" no answer. I guess she is still out with Luke. I changed out of my clothes. Then I looked at the time…10:56pm. Then I went fast asleep.

_**Line break…..**_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I got up shivering in fear. What was that noise? I looked at the time…11:45pm. I stood there quietly trying to listen where the sound came from. I then heard moaning. I got out of bed silently tip-toeing down the hall. I then heard someone whispering, and then heard a squeaky noise. Thalia's room! I leaned my ear on Thalia's front door of her room.

"Luke." She moaned. I then decided to make fun of her for the embarrassment she did to me last weekend. "Payback Thalia." I whispered to myself. I got out my phone and pushed the door wide open.

"ANNABETH!" they screamed. Gosh, this is funny. I was recording them while they tried to cover themselves with the covers. I closed my eyes just in case if something unexpected catches my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw them in the bed, Luke was covering himself with a blanket, but it didn't help him much. Thalia was sharing the blanket with him, but still that didn't help much. They were both breathing heavily and were blushing like never before.

"Gosh, you guys, you should really do this someplace else" I laughed.

"Annabeth, get out or else." Warned Thalia, I knew she wasn't lying because her face showed the anger.

"Ummmmmmm….okay!" I smiled. I was about to get out, but then I added…

"Have fun and stay safe!" then I walked back into my room smiling to myself.

The next morning, Thalia and Luke were super quit. All I did was smile at them. We were sitting eating breakfast. The sun shined right through the curtains. Making me happy knowing that today was going to be…I can't find the word to describe it.

_**Line break….**_

"Annabeth, you really should really say sorry for what you did to Thalia." Jason said. Jason was Thalia's little brother he is 17 years old, but I have to admit he is HOT!

"What! This is hilarious! Great job Annabeth." Zoe laughed while watching the video.

We were walking towards Silena's apartment. Jason was holding a bag of goods as for Zoe she was laughing her butt off. I was showing them the video I recorded when I dropped into Thaila's room.

When we arrived Zoe couldn't stop talking about the amazing job I did. Silena just got crazy and said to me…

"Annabeth, our Thalia has become a….woman!" she started to cry out. She then hugged Jason, Zoe, and me with tears in her eyes.

"Ummmm?" we all said. Silena just cried on my shoulder.

This is weird, I said to myself.

**Percy's/ Peter's POV**

"Piper, are you sure about this?" Travis whispered. Piper nodded with a smile. Travis walked towards Katie.

"This plan is going to fail….epically." I whispered. Piper then punched me in the shin.

"Shut up and listen." Piper declared. I did what I was told. We were hiding behind a tall tree in front of the biggest building I've ever seen. Katie was going to do a job interview. She was walking towards the door of the building while humming a song.

When Katie spotted Travis walking towards her, she smiled.

"What up? Travis?" she said. She was wearing a dress that went to her knees and I personally thought that she looked mighty attractive. Her hair was perfectly comb and her makeup was just right. Not too much, not too little, but just right.

"Not much." He blushed. As for Travis he was wearing a golden suit which made him look much professional and smart. His hair was comb to the right which I never thought he could comb his hair.

"Awwwwww, this is cute." Piper whispered. I stared at her.

"Piper, everything is cute for you!" I told her, but she ignored me.

There was a silence…a long silence.

RING RING RING.

"Oppps, I have to go Travis." She leaned up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek then walked towards the doors.

"I told you that the plan would fail!" I shouted out. Katie then heard me and turned my direction.

"Great job Peter, now you blew it!" Piper screamed at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" Katie asked. She walked towards us with anger. Travis then looked at me with an irritated face.

"And what do you mean by the plan would fail?" she came up to me; we were standing face to face.

"Ummmmm..I….uh..meant that the ummm." Piper then came up with an explanation and said…

"What he meant is that he was trying to lose some weight by running around this tree, but it didn't work as he planned!" I then looked at her.

"What!" I yelled. Katie just looked at me in concern.

"Peter, you aren't even fat!" Katie mumbled.

"Sure he is!" Piper then ripped my favorite shirt off!

"See?" Piper said pointing at my stomach still looking at Katie. Katie just stared at me with her eyes wide open. Piper then too looked at my stomach.

"You aren't fat…you're…." Katie didn't even finish her sentence.

"Wow, Peter do you work out? Or what?" Piper whispered. I have a 6 pack and my body is in good shape.

"Uhhhhhhh…" Katie said. Travis then yelled….

"Katie your late!" Katie then got out of the trance and blushed.

"I..I..I have to go!" and with that she ran.

"Piper?" I whispered. She then looked at me.

"Ummm…sorry about your shirt. Peter." She then started to blush like mad.

"Travis, thanks!" I screamed. All he did was nod.

"Peter, no worries, and you were right, the plan failed." He walked towards us with his head down.

"Don't worry pal, next time you will be ready." I assured him. All he did was nob his head. I then heard someone laughing very hard. I looked behind me and saw a guy and two girls walking on the sidewalk. The guy had blonde hair and a green shirt with some blue jeans. The other girl had brown hair and a red shirt with some black jeans. The next girl got my attention. She was beautiful. She had blonde curls and a great smile. Her outfit was amazing…she had on a gray shirt with a pair of jeans, but her eyes were gorgeous. She then saw me staring. She blushed when she did. I was confused why, but then I remembered that I was shirtless. I then blushed too. Piper must have noticed because she then whispered…

"Love at first sight! Awwwww this is cute!" Travis than grinned at me widely. The girl then smiled at me and was staring at me for a long time. Then the girl with brown hair started to blush frantically too. The boy was just looking Piper. Piper didn't notice though.

"We should go and say hi" Piper recommended. I was about to go away, but then Piper dragged me towards them.

**Annabeth's POV**

**Annabeth's POV is in the next chapter, but since lots of you reviewed...I... decided to not stop here.**

He just looked at me with a small smile. He is really attractive! A girl was dragging him towards us...

**Firstly, I have to stop here...I have to take care of something, but if you review I might be able to write the rest...I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooooorrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**That was then, this is now**

**Annabeth's POV**

His body wasn't the only thing that got my eyes attention, his eyes did. He had the most fabulous sea green eyes I ever seen. We were lost in each other's eyes until then a girl pulled him towards us

I managed to straighten my hair and my clothes before they got here. I'd die if they saw me like this…especially the shirtless guy.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" Zoe whispered to me. I was too concentrated on fixing myself up that I didn't respond to her. I guess that Jason was doing the same thing because Zoe asked him the same question she asked me, but he didn't respond either.

"Hello." Somebody said. I looked up and was face to face with the green-eyed guy. We were standing to close to each other that I felt myself blush.

"ummmm..hello." he said shyly while scratching his head. I was speechless, but I managed to say…

"Hi." He smiled at me and added…

"My name is Peter." I was about to tell him my name, but then somebody pulled me away from him. Zoe.

"What do you guys want?" she demanded pointing at them and stepped right in front of me.

"We just came here to say hi" the blonde guy insisted. He reminded me a lot like Luke….maybe it was his smile.

"Yeah right, you almost got me." Zoe said snapping her fingers.

"Were not going to harm anyone…all we want is to say hi" the girl next to Peter said.-"My name is Piper and this is Trav-" she was cut off by Zoe.

"Save it…were going…" Zoe pulled Jason who was just standing there like an idiot and grabbed me by the hand and dragged us away from them.

"Dude, Zoe why did you do that." Jason yelled pointing his finger at Zoe.

"Jason, they look like trouble, especially Peter." Jason looked at her as if she killed someone. Why would Zoe do that? I mean, we don't even know them!

"Annabeth, I'm also doing this for your safety." Zoe explained to me in a whisper.

"Zoe, it was just a guy I was talking to!" I shouted.

"Annabeth trust me." she pleaded. I then looked behind me and saw Peter wave at me with a smile. I waved back at him. He then walked away with his friends towards a shop.

"Let's go" Zoe whispered.

Little did I know..that it wasn't the last the last time I will see him.

**_HEHEEHEH…Zoe broke up the conversation. Sorry__ …_**

**I have no clue why, but….my computer is not working it keeps deleting the sentence I write all over again! I really need a new one. And it keeps shutting off. I'm going to promise you all this…if there is more reviews and If you guys give me hope…..I'll write more on the next chapter. That's a promise.**

** -140 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**That was then, this is now**

**Percy's/Peter's POV**

"Thanks again Katie." I said smiling taking a sip of my coffee.

"No problem Peter." She smiled at me gratefully. We were at Starbucks talking about the plans for the party.

"So you get the job?" I asked her as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know, I will know that till next week." She said. Katie was wearing a gray jogging outfit and her hair was in tied in a ponytail which made her look like a coach. As for me I was wearing the same thing as her excepted I didn't have my hair into a ponytail, right? We were jogging around the city to get some energy before the party.

"Peter!" I jumped from my seat then turned around rapidly and saw Conner stumbling towards me.

"What?" I asked breathing deeply. Conner stopped 24 inches away from me. He glared at me with his eyes wide open.

"WHAT?!" -He shouted moving closer to me-"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play games with me MR!"He pointed his finger at me. He reminded me a lot like Gabe when he yelled.

"Conner, what is wrong with you?!" questioned Katie. I got up and so did Katie.

"I…I...I...don't know what you are talking about." I stepped back not wanting him coming closer. I felt my heart beat more rapidly and harder than ever before. My hands and neck started to sweat I even felt Goosebumps on my arms and legs. My muscles felt weak that I felt like falling on the cold floor. I then heard someone say…

"Damn, look at that kids face!" Conner then looked at me in worry. His face calmed down and he ran up to me. I was about to fall, but then he caught me before I did.

"Peter! Man! You okay?" I opened my mouth to say something; but couldn't, my mouth was dry and my stomach felt queasy. Conner tried to carry me, but then he yelled for help. I felt someone else put my arm around their neck. I then heard someone yell in anger I couldn't see who it was though, but suspected that it was Katie. The last thing I remember was hitting my head on something very hard that felt like metal.

_**Line break**_

Annabeth's POV

"Luke, where is Thalia?" I asked changing the channel. Luke was getting ready to go to work.

"She went to the hospital with her mom for a check-up." he told me while fixing his tie.

"Oh, Thalia thinks she is pregnant?" I joked. Luke blushed. Even though he was 2 years older than me I could still make him blush!

"No, Thalia took her mom for a check-up." -He said blushing even harder-"I mean, if she was pregnant I would have known by now." I laughed very hard that my stomach started to hurt. He ignored me and left with a red face. I tried to find something to see on the TV, but nothing caught my attention. While I changed to channels I remembered about Peter. He really did look familiar in a photo I last saw, but I think I'm just imagining. He seemed very nice and out-going. I wanted to talk to him more, but stupid Zoe had to break-up the conversation. I wonder why she did that though. Maybe because she is never used to boys around her. She hates guys especially Jason and Luke. I decided to watch the news since there wasn't anything else to watch.

"Earlier today there has been a terrible accident at Starbucks coffee shop. It involves two young men and a young woman. They are Pe-"

I then turned off the channel and went to take a quick bath.

**Thalia's POV**

"Mom, are you sure you're going to be okay?" I said while squeezing her hand.

"Thalia, I'm alright and thanks for coming with me." she smiled. My mom is old, but to tell you the truth she looked young! People sometimes tell us if we were sisters, but they never looked at us as mother and daughter.

"Mom, you need anything?" I asked her softly. She nodded with a smile.

"A drink of water would be fine." I smiled and went to get her a drink. As I walked through the halls of the hospital it reminded me a lot of Peter. Why? He always got beat-up by his stepfather and Peter was always at a hospital every week. He had bruises, broken bones, addiction and substance abuse, Bilious attacks, and sleeping disorder. Percy was my favorite cousin in the world. He would stick up for me and help me out when I feel down. I smiled of the memories we had together when we were young, but he is gone and I wouldn't forget that smile of his. Nobody, except Annabeth knows about him. I showed her a picture of him when she came to my house for a party. I doubt that she even remember how he looks like. I couldn't really bring myself talking about him or I would cry like a little kid all day long until I forget about him. I then bumped into someone and fell face down on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Someone said. I got up and helped her up.

"Don't worry. Its fine" I smiled at her and she smiled back. She had on a jogging outfit with and her hair tied in a ponytail.

"KATIE!" I looked behind her and saw a guy running very fast that he almost knocked down three elderly and almost bumped into a nurse.

"Is he here?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Yes, but the doctor said that he is going to be fine." She explained to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Why? Conner why?" she asked quietly. He looked at her in confusion.

"Why what?" he whispered.

"Conner, the doctor said that he pasted out because something or someone scared the crap out of him!" she pushed him to the wall and smacked him on the cheek which left a red mark.

"How do you know that it was my fault? It could have been YOU!" he explained trying hard not to get mad at her.

"Me! He was doing fine when I was him, but when you came he got all pale!" she yelled.

I just stood there listening to their conversation. I was about to laugh, but then I bit my tongue to stop from laughing.

"What were you even going to tell him?" Katie said.

"I was going to tell him something private!"

"What was it!"

I'm never going to tell you!"

"I'm going to slap you harder then."

"NOOO, please don't'!" he pleaded.

"Conner stop acting like a 7 year old boy!" she screamed.

"Okay, I was going to tell him…why he didn't ask that girl out he met yesterday!" he yelled at her face. Katie then looked at him with her eyes wide open. There was a silence.

"WHAT!" she yelled. She looked like if she was about to exploded.

"WHAT MADE YOU DO THAT! YOU KNOW HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH ANYONE! YOU SCARED HIM TO DEATH! I THOUGHT HE DID SOMETHING WRONG LIKE KILL SOMEONE OR HIT SOMEONE OR EVEN STOLED MONEY FROM THE BANK! I'M NEVER GOING TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! YOU YOU...YOU…FREAK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! HE IS AT THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!" she then left off.

"Katie, I'm sorry!" he sat down on the seat next to him and started to cry a bit.

I was about to leave, but then…

"I guess you think I'm stupid for doing that too." He whispered. I looked at him, his eyes were red from crying and he looked like a child from the streets asking for money.

"I don't even know what you did." I whispered back.

"I…I feel guilty right now." He cried out.

I decided to leave him alone. I went back to my mom and she asked me…

"What took you so long?"

"I..I..the can machine was out of order so I had to go and find another one." I lied.

**Percy's POV**

"Get lots of rest and don't get yourself hurt again." The doctor said. I nodded and left the room. I was in the hospital for only 2 hours and I feel great!

"Peter!" Katie and Piper shouted and tackled me with a hug.

"Thanks for being here." I whispered to them.

"Where is Conner?" I asked. They looked at me sadly.

"Conner got angry at himself for doing that to you." Piper said.

"Oh, I feel bad now." I whispered.

"Let's go and have fun because there is only one day left before the party!" Katie smiled.

"You guys go I have to go to the bathroom." They nodded and left. As I walked to the bathroom I saw two girls that looked a lot like each other.

"Thanks, And Thalia says hi to Luke for me!" she smiled.

I paused and realized that it was my aunt and cousin. Thalia saw me. She stopped laughing and stared at me with her eyes wide open.

What are you going to do now Percy? I asked myself.

**I had to hurry, but if I think this chapter sucks then I will delete it and make a new one. I had this problem...and I only had 58 minutes to do this. Reveiw Plzzzz and I'm super sorry for the grammer and spelling. I think I didn't do well on this chapter..what do you think?**

**-140 out...agian **


	7. Chapter 7

**That was then, this is now**

**Percy's POV**

I heard these footsteps, faintly, over the sound of my breathing, and I started moving faster. I kept my eyes towards the deep alley. From one side I could see the sun fading away in the sky. I felt a cold shiver run through my body. Humidity and something else crawled along my skin.

"Percy" I heard.

And I was running, sprinting, and breathless with each step, the alley moving by me in a blur.

_**Guess you all are confused….lets rewind and see what happened earlier:D**_

I backed up moving away from Thalia. She stood there looking straight at me…as if I were a ghost. I didn't know what to do, but all I knew is that I never ever planned for this to happen. I never wanted anyone to know that I faked my death and ran away, leaving my loved ones in tears. I only did one thing that I was good at and that was to…run. So I did, I ran through the halls of the hospital not daring to look back. I heard footsteps behind my back getting closer and closer with every step I made. I then slid in the nearest door I hid behind a pile of boxes. I then tried my hardest to not make a sound. I then heard someone turn the knob of the door. I closed my eyes shut tight. Then the door flew open and then I heard…

"Must be my imagination." And with that said…the door closed shut. I open my eyes wide open and took a deep breath. I decided to stay there for a while until I thought it was safe to leave. When minutes pasted I got up and stretched my arms and legs. When I was done I opened the door and took a peek outside. Nothing. I got out and walked straight towards the exit not wanting to be seen by Thalia…again.

"Percy" I heard. I walked faster out the exit.

When I walked outside I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I turned around and saw Piper smiling at me.

"Peter, you alright? Cause you look like if you have seen a ghost." She assumed punching me on my arm.

"We better be leaving, cause Katie is waiting for us in her car." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the parking lot.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, since the party is in a day. I decided to take you to a salon with Katie!" she giggled.

"What! Piper you're not thinking to…"

"Haircut day!" she cheered pulling me faster towards the car.

"But, I don't want a haircut! I already got a haircut like a week ago!" I explained.

"Peter, you look the same! So I'm going to take you someplace else where you will look…different!" when we got to the car. I sat in the back..bored, while the girls talked about…who is cute, who is married to who, who their future boyfriends will be, who is better me or Justin Bieber. Which I really think that I'm better lookin than the "Pop star" don't you think, even though if you are a JB fan? They even talked about how nervous I was when I met the blonde girl, half naked. Gods, girls these days they are weird!

When we got there both of them cheered and screamed like crazy. They pushed me inside the hair salon.

"Lets turn Peter SEXY!" they yelled opening the door. I was about to run away, but Katie was holding me in a tight grip. Piper went up to the counter. Piper then looked at us and whispered..now.

"Okay, Peter you are up first." Katie said pushing me towards a chair.

"But, why can't you girls go first? I mean, ladies first!" I struggled trying hard to convince Katie.

"Peter you are going to do this!" she pushed me very hard on the chair.

"Good Luck!" she yelled and ran back towards Piper who was grinning widely at me.

Hours later,

"Okay, you are finish!" the barber said. He turned the chair around and then I went crazy…

"DUDE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!" I yelled looking at myself at the mirror.

"Dude, answer me! What did you do to my hair?" I said again to the barber.

"Man, that was the haircut I was supposed to do, It even says on the paper." He said showing me the paper.

"Peter! You look Amazing!" Piper laughed at me along with Katie. I looked at them and saw that they look the same.

"You guys look the same!" I said walking towards them. They both started to laugh and giggle.

"Peter, you are very stupid for believing that Katie and I were going to get a haircut too."-she laid her hand on my shoulder-"we didn't get a haircut, we went to the mall to get some clothes for us!" she said holding up a bag.-"And, we bought something for you." She took out a green suit along with some shoes.

"What!? I mean, first you guys lie to me! Next, you didn't tell me that my hair was supposed to be this way! I didn't even agree to this!" I said heading outside.

"Come on Peter! That hair is on Fire! Look at you! You look different! And the haircut is called "The Frank Hairstyle!" I mean, you look terrific!"

"Peter, where are you going?" Piper yelled trying to catch up to me.

"I'm walking home, that's what I'm doing!" I yelled back…walking towards the alley, where they will never find me.

_**NOW, you guys aren't confused:D**_

I heard these footsteps, faintly, over the sound of my breathing, and I started moving faster. I kept my eyes towards the deep alley. From one side I could see the sun fading away in the sky. I felt a cold shiver run through my body. Humidity and something else crawled along my skin.

"Percy" I heard.

And I was running, sprinting, and breathless with each step, the alley moving by me in a blur.

"Percy" I heard again. I kept on running until I was worn-out. I stopped and sat on the floor. I then realized that the alley was a dump. I then got up and started to walk. I then heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Then someone smacked me in the head. I turned and saw five guys, but one of them had a hood on so I didn't know how he looked like. They walked around slowly, silently and grinning widely at me.

"Hey, kid." one of them said in a low deep voice. He had on a blue shirt with some ripped up jeans. One of them started to cuss me in a low voice. Then all of them laughed hysterically.

"Like your hair, need a haircut from the expert?" the guy in the hood whispered walking closer to me. That voice seemed mighty familiar to me. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"No, in fact I already got a new haircut." I whispered backing away from them. I then turned around to run away, but then they all grabbed my arms and legs and had me down in a minute which seemed like a second. One of them sat on my chest as the others pinned my arms down . I tried to struggle free, but they all were too strong for me to push.

"Let's first begin the haircut right below your chin." The hooded guy whispered pushing the blade harder to my throat. _They aren't going to kill you. _I thought to myself. I started to scream for help. One of the guys puts a handkerchief on my mouth…

"SHUT THE GODDANM KID!" I then heard a gunshot fire. They all then started to run except for one of them..the hooded guy.

"I'm going to find you and kill you." He then ran the direction his friends went.

"You okay?" someone said pulling me up.

"Yeah, and thanks." I looked at him and that was when my whole entire world collapsed. The person I hated the most and the least person I ever wanted to see is standing here. He had on a dark shirt and jeans. His hair was everywhere and covering his then looked at me in shock and whispered…

"Percy? Is that really you?"

**Been long, wow, First, I have to say sorry for leaving you all hanging...I'm a terrible person. My summer has been CRAZY I say. I never had time to write. I rewrote this chapter, I will update the next chapter probably next week.{ I promise that}. And umm, Review?**

_** -**__**140 out-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**That was then, this is now**

**Percy's POV**

"Nico?" I said out loud taking a step towards him. Wordlessly he took a step away fom me clearing his throat nervously.

"Percy, is that really you?" he says, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, just, you know walking."

"In these streets?" he said in surprise. "Man, you haven't changed"

I break into a smile, "Ya, guess so."

For a moment we stood there looking at each other. I then thought to myself, _"What are you smiling at? He was the reason why you left. He isn't your friend anymore. _

"So, how you-"

"Just shut-up" I shouted throwing my hands up. He looked surprised and backed away more.

"Glad to know you're not dead." Nico said quietly. "Percy." He took a deep breath "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I really mean it." He paused. "When you left-"

"Nico, lets not talk about this. I have to go, just forget you ever saw me and live happily" I was about to leave, but Nico then called out my name.

"What?" I asked.

"Does anybody know that you are alive?" He said, then looked down shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I had to ask that...it's important"

"Ummm, why should I tell you that?"

He then finally looked at me. I looked at him closely, decideing wether or not I should tell him.

"No, nobody knows I'm still alive." I said out loud walking away.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned around.

"Sorry for everything I did, but I must warn you, be careful. See you around." He sauntered away with his hands in his pockets and didn't look back.

_"What did he mean by that?" _I thought.

I had a feeling right then. That feeling of something not right.

** Annabeth's POV**

I stood in front of my mirror and ran a comb throught my blond hair. _"Long time since I've ever combed my hair"_ I thought with a smile. Then I thought about Peter, I had to admit that everything about him is so attractive. When Zoe told Silena about it she screamed. Then told me that he might be intersted in me, but it's hard to believe that he is intersted in me. Why? Well, maybe because boys didn't find me attractive or because I'm just so shy to talk. When I finished combing my hair I got in bed. In my mind, I re-experienced when I first saw Peter. Then I don't know when, but I fell asleep.

_**The next morning...**_

"So, what are you doing today?" Thalia asked heading into her rooom.

"I don't know, I hadn't planned anything." I said walking into her room. I watched as she fixed herself up. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt that seemed to small on her with some blue jeans. She grabbed her Liz Claiborne sunglasses, they were brown/violet.

Do you want to come along and grab something to eat at a resturant? " She told me while putting on her sunglasses.

"I don't think that a good idea." I assumed. She turned towards me and smiled.

"Don't worry, Luke wouldn't mind." she walked towards me, she removed her sunglasses and grinned.

"You know you want to." She laughed. patting my back.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys." I insisted walking out of her room.

"You won't regret it!" She yelled out loud.

_** Minutes later...**_

"You ladies can go and find a table for us, I'll order." He said taking his arm off Thalia. We agreed and searched for a table.

"Finally we made it." Thalia cried out taking a seat. I sat across from her, we talked for awhile about the party tomorrow.

"Yeah, can't wait." Thalia smiled. Luke then came back with our meals, he sat next to Thalia. We laughed and talked more.

"Be back." I said getting up heading towards the bathroom. When done I went outside for some fresh air. I was about to go inside, but then I recognized someone walking towards a group of people. I closed my eyes and thought to myself,_"You are dreaming, stop thinking about him." _I slowly opened my eyes hoping it was just a vision. I was way wrong. He was walking straight towards me. I froze instantly, I couldn't move or breath. _"Why is this happening?"_ I thought. He caught my eye and smiled. He was wearing a plain white shirt and some gray shorts, but that wasn't the thing that I admired the most. His sea green eyes made me feel warm and safe.

"Hey,-" I cut him off.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I told him. He chuckled, which made me blush.

"We meet again." He said softly.

"Ya, how, umm, you." He laughed which made me more nervous.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Same." there was a long silence. _"Come on! Go for it, ask him out!_"

"I better get going, ummm, do you have a phone number?" I said nervously. "You don't have to give me your phone number."

"No, that's fine."he suggested giving me his number.

"See you around Annabeth." He then went inside a shop that was next to the resturant.

"Hey, Annabeth you okay?" I jumped and turned.

"Thalia! Ya, I'm okay." she poked my face .

"What was that for?" I shouted.

"You just seem kinda different, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah" And she was right, I did not regret coming along.

**Review! Not my best work, sorry. Oh, and Thank You all! You deserve a cookie!:D**

** -140 out-**


	9. Chapter 9

**That was then, this is now**

**Percy's POV**

**Thanks for the reviews!:)**

As I entered the shop I was thinking about Annabeth. I tried to erase her from my mind, but nothing was working. I scanned the store trying to get my mind to think about something else. _This place is emtpy...wonder why._

"Can I help you?" someone said. I turned around and saw a man cleaning himself up with a broom stick. He had a ripped up white t-shirt and some blue jeans that seem to tight on him.

"Have we met?" I asked looking at him more closely. His brown eyes looked dull, but the rest of face looked perfectly fine.

"No, I don't think so." He answered scratching his brown hair rapidly. He then realized I was still here, he stopped scratching and moved towards me. As he came forward I started to smell an odd scent in the air. The smell of newspapers and metal.

"I guess you haven't showered this morning." I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hand. "_Crap, why did I say that?"_ I thought. I removed my hand from my mouth slowly.

"Your right, I haven't showered this morning. In fact, I haven't showered for 3 whole weeks!" He laughed patting my back.

"Wow, new record man!" I said giving him a thumbs up. He seemed exited because he started to jump happily.

"I know! I'm so happy!" he clapped his hands loud making my ears hurt.

"So can you help me now?" I asked shoving my hand into my pockets. His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes! I would be delighted to help, my good friend!" He squeaked. He grabbed my hand pulling me deeper into the store. We stopped, he let go of my hand.

"Here we are! What would you want?" he shouted running around.

"All, I want is a camera." I told him. He stared at me with a confused face.

"Oh right! Okay, wait here." he shouted leaving me alone. The store was a disaster. There were boxes filled with clothes and toys. There was a broken TV liad on the floor next to a bed. Like a thrift shop, but much worse.

"Okay, here is a camera that you will love." I took the camera from his hands testing it.

"Nice. How much?" I said turning on the camera. He laughed holding his stomach.

"It's not for sale!"-he laughed harder-"It's free!" I smiled at him thanking him. We then started to walk back.

"Why need a camera?" he asked biting his nails.

"A party tomorrow. I don't know why it's a big deal for everyone. My friends asked me to buy a camera for memories. If you know what I mean."

"Yes, I certainly do, my friend. The definition of PARTY is crazy teenagers like you running around causing trouble and getting drunk maybe even running around naked...but it's funny to see you kids getting all crazy. " He laughed for a while.

"Who you takin?" he added swinging his arms back and forth.

I sighed "Nobody"

"Damn, no worries man." He slapped my shoulder which didn't make things better.

"Oh, I'm not worried." he looked confused for a second or two.

"You not worried?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

I nodded "Of course not"

When we arrived at the front door I thanked him one more time. I was about to leave, but then I stopped.

"What's your name?" I asked turning around, but he was nowhere insight.

"Oookay." I said as I closed the door behind me.

**Short I know, but my computer is crazy. Also, where I live there isn't much internet connection.**

**Review, favorite, or follow! Thanks.**

**-140 out**


	10. Chapter 10

**That was then, this is now**

**Percy's POV**

**I know last chapter was creepy, but at least I updated. Thanks for the reviews!:)**

_** Party Night**_

"Yippee!" Conner laughed as we entered the house. The four of us just laughed as Conner danced. When we came in there were people drinkin, smoking, and for the most part having a great time.

"This is one heck of a party, right?" Travis questioned loudly over the music. Katie and Piper just nodded smiling.

"Like in high school! Now those were the days." Piper added smiling widely. Conner all of a sudden wrapped his arm behind Piper and shook his head.

" No, do you remember Pluto as a planet? Yeah, those were the days." he said dreamy looking up.

"Conner you are weird." Katie said rolling her eyes taking a deep breath. Conner just ignored her still looking up the ceiling. He didn't care what people thought about him, no, he loves that he is weird and crazy.

"Travis, Conner you made it!" someone yelled from behind. We all turned to see who it was. He was about inches taller than me he is dressed in black jeans, black white skate shoes, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His hair was messy, blue eyes, and his smile a lot like Travis and Conner.

"Hey, Luke! What goes on man?" Conner asked removing his arm from Piper's back.

"Nothing much, Conner." Luke responded sliding his hands into his pockets. We all introduced ourselves one by one. "Sit, eat, drink, have some fun!" he added. Conner immediately went on the dance floor showing off his moves. Then Luke's phone started to ring, he answered. He hung up quickly and looked at us.

"I got to go, but I'll be back." Luke began."My girlfriend and some friends need a lift here." He quickly grabbed some keys from the counter top and pushed past the crowd towards the front door. We sat on the couch talking about random things.

"So, you guys wanna hear a joke?" Conner beamed taking a seat across from us.

"Okay, but make it a good one." Piper suggested taking a sip of water.

"Alright then, what does the blonde say after the doctor tells her she's pregnant?" he said crushing his cigarette.

"No clue." Katie said. Conner laughed for a moment.

"She said "is it mine?" he laughed. We all laughed too, but then the laughing stopped when two guys came up to us. One guy had on a work uniform as for the other he was dressed in a tuxedo.

"Do you want to dance with me?" the uniform dude asked Katie. Katie glared at him as if he was some sort of god that came from heaven. He had brown hair, dark black eyes and was kinda slender looking. The other tuxedo dude asked Piper too. Piper didn't even think twice she got up and grabbed his hand pulling him to the dance floor.

"Sure" Katie whispered softly taking his hand. When they got to the dance floor they started to slow dance. I looked to my side and saw Travis getting up from his seat.

"Be back I have to go to the bathroom." he didn't even take a look at us. I knew he was jealous about Katie dancing with another guy. He didn't even dare look at her with _him_ dancing. He always tried to convince himself that she likes him as much as he does. I tried to help him out, but he seems to never get better.

"Poor Travis." Conner spoke taking a seat next to me. As I chunked my drink my world stopped instantly. Annabeth came in slowly with a another girl beside her. Luke then came in and wrapped his arms around the three more came in the house with drinks in their hands. I noticed two of them, Jason and Zoe Annabeth's friends. Luke caught me staring and pointed his friends to come where Conner and I were sitting. I choked when I noticed the girl who Luke was with was none other than Thalia Grace.

"Woah, take it easy on the drink Peter." Conner frowned patting my back.

"I have to go." I got up from my seat and walked away. I didn't dare look back. I walked down the hall, let myself out the back door. I sat on the bench breathing heavily. I folded my arms across my chest and thought to myself... _I'm dead._ I kept my head down thinking about tons of things at once which made me have a headache. Minutes passed by and I was still outside. I was deciding whether I should leave or not. If Thalia saw me she would get angry and she will hate me forever and my friends will never ever want to speak to me. I laughed not knowing why. Maybe because I drank to much or the fact that I will get caught and everyone will hate me. I heard the door creak open I froze, but my heart rapidly started to beat which hurt. I took hold of my breath not wanting to make a sound and squeezed my eyes shut convincing myself this is all just a nightmare.

"Peter?" it was Travis. I opened my eyes and was glad it was Travis.

"Is everything alright? We are all waiting for you inside." I nodded. Travis just looked at me worried.

"Peter, you don't look so good. Conner told me that you left in such a hurry that he didn't have time to ask you why you were leaving." he paused and looked at me " Are you in some kind of trouble?" he put his hand on my shoulder and added,"What? What is it?

I jerked away not wanting to be touched.

He pulled his hand back to his side and sat next to me on the bench. He was staring at me with a scared face.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just a bit tired you know?" I grinned trying to hide my fear. We just sat there in the silent night. The door then opened again. I looked up and saw Annabeth. She glared at me and smiled.

"Hey, Peter what are you doing here?"

**I have to stop here. I'm writing this at school. Most of you might think why am I doing at school on Sunday. Well, I got in trouble (I don't think all of you wanna know what happened) I was supposed to write an apology letter to the school, but instead I wrote this chapter for you guys. And know I am prepared for the worse when the DEN finds out that I didn't type the letter. :0**

**I might not be able to update in weeks or months because family problems. Sorry for the spelling and stuff no time to check.**

** Review! **

**-140 out**


End file.
